Calming Thoughts between a Savior and a Killer
by Monday Mourning in the Asylum
Summary: It seems that these days, the urge to destroy had dampened between the two into something akin to comeraderie... and perhaps more? LightxL because we love it. Warning, a touch of sweet lemon, rated M for mild smexing. Gift for calming-thoughts on dA.


L sat in front of his computer, once again going over the reports of KIRA attacks. It had actually dwindled in recent weeks, dwindling at exactly the same rate of Light's free time being limited. Perhaps it was coincidence, most likely it wasn't, whatever the reason, L couldn't help but wonder if, when he finally proved Light was Kira, he would be able to actually go on without the man. L couldn't find any logic, any reason, or any purpose to it, but Yagami Raito was L's beloved, whether or not Light reciprocated had yet to be seen. Logic says it was doubtful, but L had to have hope.

That was when things changed, L, pining away for the man of his dreams, found something that could, and would, change everything for the better. As he picked up the object, he departed for his room for some deep contemplation.

For several days, L had debated the facts, and it was undeniable, Light was Kira, L loved Light, and something absolutely had to be done.

Light was on edge, just a few more days until he would do away with L, the bane of his existence, the one creature standing between him and his perfect world. He knew that L would never keep him from his goals. He just wasn't sure if those goals were the same ones he had started with. He was going to rule the world as god, with Misa as his queen... It just didn't feel like these dreams were what he wanted anymore. Yes, Misa was an excellent tool to get what he needed, but, Light had to be honest with himself, she was shrill, obnoxious, and he would sooner dip his manhood into a bucket of battery acid than actually sleep with her. But... he just didn't know anymore.

Sure, L had been the bane of his existence as L, but as Ryuzaki, he had been an intellectual equal, a tolerable presence, a, dare he say it, friend, but... Light felt a bit more for the genius. He was afraid of how quickly these emotions had developed... and he could never admit them, for fear of the part of him that was L using these emotions against Light's Kira. But still, these emotions were there, and he had to get rid of the cause of them, or suffer the consequences.

Light's cellular began to buzz, meaning that the Kira task force was to hold a meeting, which was never a good thing.

Light sighed, "Maybe I won't have to deal with these for much longer." he said dully, wondering if he'd ever even want to kill L if he got the chance.

As he stepped into the conference room, he was graced with something very unusual. Instead of the entire investigation team, he was graced by only one face staring back at him.

"Well, Light," L said imperiously, "I've called you here for a very important reason. I'm sure I don't have to explain as to why."

Light took a step back, "Where are the others...L?"

L glowered at the vision of wickedness before him. "Seeing as how you and I both know that you are Kira, with only a .06734 percent chance of error, I felt it necessary to take you into custody myself."

Light let out an inward hiss, drawing himself up out of his chair and away from L. With the speed and agility that, no matter how often he was presented with, Light could never expect from the older man, L leapt across the coffee table and remaining distance to pounce on Light, effectively pinning him to the floor and summarily handcuffed him.

"However, there was one statistic I had never anticipated when I began the Kira case." L whispered in his self-same monotone, "I never anticipated the human element. I never anticipated that, when I caught Kira, I would not be able to turn him in. That when I caught him, I could not let him go. I did not anticipate falling in love."

Light continued to struggle against his steel bonds. "You don't mean that L. You just want to humiliate me before turning me in."

L's expression did not change, it hardly ever did. "Light, you're the only mind clever enough to stimulate me, and for some odd reason, your body stimulates mine in a way I have never known. Like now, for instance."

It was at that moment that Light felt something very long and very firm brush up against his thigh through two layers of material, and he couldn't help but bite his lip at the warmth of it.

"This is wrong L, we shouldn't be doing this." Light protested weakly.

"And yet, if you do, there is a one-hundred percent chance of you being Kira and getting away with it." L whispered huskily into Light's ear.

"The cameras!" Light yelped as L's hand snaked around to the younger man's rear, cupping on cheek and fondling his entrance from outside the fabric.

L smiled a bit, an amazing feat for him. "Disabled."

Light, his own need becoming frantic, mixed with the ultimatum before him, had finally forced the young man to relent. With a bow of the head, he acquiesced, "Do what you want with me."

L gave a wide grin devoid of tooth "I think I will."

L rubbed even harder against Light, positioning himself crotch to crotch with the older man, and continued to rub for several minutes, relishing the moment when Light finally bucked and climaxed against him. Not soon afterward, L found himself in a blissful place as he reached his own climax. He slumped against Light's chest and played with the younger man's sweater distractedly.

Light suddenly sat up, with L still leaning against his chest. "That's it?" he half-asked, half-protested.

L gave a smile, one that almost betrayed certain shyness.

"Light, you know me," he explained calmly, "I'm not much of a people's person. In fact, you're the one person I have been closest to ever." a tone of mischief snuck into his voice, "But if you want, you could teach me a little more sometime..."

There was a pregnant pause, as Light assessed the situation, the moderately handsome man in his lap, the wonderful orgasm, and the safety of his secret.

"I'd like that."

L grinned childishly, and reminded himself to hide the pink notebook on the couch. The one currently open, with the words 'LawlietxYagami Raito' scrawled in childish letters.


End file.
